


ten minutes (pain tolerance remix)

by summerdayghost



Series: blood moon [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Horror, F/F, Pain, Remix, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: If she could have just one wish it would be a faster lunar cycle, global consequences be damned.





	ten minutes (pain tolerance remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can’t breathe without you (i wanna be held)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156610) by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents). 
  * In response to a prompt by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> safe work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622078

One of the more popular and infamous torture methods from history had to be the rack. The rack was a board the victim would be fastened to by their wrists and ankles. Pulling on a lever would cause the board to lengthen. So the torturer would pull and pull and pull. The victim would often be a few inches by the end of it.

If their limbs weren’t pulled off, that is.

Artemis thought that whatever the people on the rack were feeling were probably pretty close to what she was feeling at that moment, curled up on the couch. Although the victim’s of the Catherine wheel were probably a closer analogue,

The Catherine wheel was a method of execution comprised of several steps.

Before it even began a big wheel had to be found. Usually it was taken from any old transport carriage. Usually those wheels had iron rims.

After a wheel was chosen and the victim was taken to the scaffold (oh, yes this was a very public form of execution), the executioner would start by breaking bones. They would break bones by beating the victim with the wheel of course. The legs were the most common initial target.

Once the bones were sufficiently broken, the victim was braided onto another wheel (this one all wood). The wheel would would be put up on a pole. More than a passing resemblance to crucifixion existed.

The executioner had three choices at that point. They could decapitate the victim, they could garrote the victim, or they could set a fire under the wheel.

Maybe actually two choices. Garroting and decapitation were quite similar.

To garrote someone was to slit their throat and strangle them at the same time. This was usually achieved with a very thin wire.

Yeah, that was all definitely much closer to what Artemis was experiencing.

Movies lied about werewolves. They usually made it seem as if the transition was no more strenuous than one of M’gann’s changes was. This couldn’t be farther from the truth.

In reality Artemis’s bones twisted and broke and her skin bursted. Her entire physicality changed.

The other thing the movies got wrong was the speed of transformation. In the movies a transformation took minutes or seconds.

In reality Artemis was always in a state of transformation. The new moon was the only time she was ever entirely human.

If she could have just one wish it would be a faster lunar cycle, global consequences be damned.

Zatanna texted her that she would be home in ten minutes. That was nine minutes ago.

If Zatanna didn’t come bursting through that door in thirty seconds, Artemis didn’t know what she would do. She couldn’t take much more of this.

She would have been able to manage before she met Zatanna. Before she met Zatanna, Artemis was a being made of pain. This would have felt average.

But now that she knew Zatanna, there was no turning back. Because she knew Zatanna she hadn’t felt this sort of pain in months.

God she loved that girl.

Now maybe using magic was cheating, but Artemis saw it as better than alternative.

(Jade was holding a knife to a little girl’s throat, “It’s what the moon wants.”)

Just thinking about the alternative made her sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there is anything you feel needs to be tagged please let me know.


End file.
